It's about time!
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Like Daniel could ever get away with having new glasses unnoticed. And naturally non-typical SG-1 antics ensue. S/J and D/V is very, very subtle. Humour is everywhere!


Sam paused and stared up at Daniels face as he placed a cup of coffee down in front of her and sat down in front of her. He flicked open a report and began to read, seemingly oblivious to the stare he was getting from his friend.

After a few minutes he seemed to realise that he was being gawked at and looked up at Sam in confusion.

'What?' He asked blinking at her, his eyebrows nearly at his hairline.

'You. You got new glasses?' She asked incredulously and blinked as she noticed her oatmeal had dripped all over her toast. She grimaced as she pushed the toast away from her and looked up at him.

'Yeah and?' Daniel seemed rather nonplussed about his new frames and baffled by Sam's bewildered response.

'Why?'

'Vala broke my last pair. She kept sitting on them.' He rolled his eyes and shook his head, _almost _good naturedly at the thought of the vivacious alien woman. Sam found herself internalizing a knowing smirk and she took a sip of coffee.

'How many pairs did you have? Last count she had broken... what was it ten?'

'Twelve.'

'Why on earth did you have twelve pairs of glasses?' She asked disbelievingly, tilting her head and closing her own report.

'Jack kept hiding them.' Sam started giggling at the thought of Jack sneaking into either Daniel's lab or room to pinch his glasses and Daniel's aggravation at the situation.

'How come you never told me?' Daniel just shrugged and Sam mock glared at him for keeping quiet, she smirked at him as she pulled out her phone. Daniel looked at the phone as she quickly turned it on and glared as she snapped a quick pic.

'Sam, oh come on- why are you- _who did you send that to!?'_ He leaned forward trying to snatch the phone out of her hand and Sam quickly put it back in her pocket smirking evilly at her friend.

'Oh you know... the usual crowd.' Sam commented airily, continuing to smirk as she took a sip of coffee, She flipped open her report carelessly once again, ignoring his stunned face. Daniel spluttered as the rest of the team, along with a hyperactive Vala, sat down next to her.

Vala looked from Sam to Daniel, looking curious and opened her mouth to ask what was going on. Teal'c clearly nudged Vala as she blinked, frowning slightly and flounced off grab a stack of food.

Sam's phone buzzed loudly as the exuberant woman sat down next to her again with a bowl of froot loops. Sam flipped it open avoiding Daniel's desperate grab, desperately biting down on the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

'Cassie thinks the new glasses look 'rad'.' She commented lightly as she read out the text she'd received and grinned at the blush that spread across Daniels face as everyone else turned to him.

'Oh yeah, I hadn't noticed. Good look Jackson.' Cam commented idly as he nodded at Daniel and poured out his own coffee. Vala merely winked and leered half jokingly at the man and grinned widely as his blush intensified.

Sam started giggling lightly as Teal'c nodded approvingly and Daniel groaned loudly. Sam looked over at the dark haired woman who was laughing along side with her and winked dramatically.

Daniel pushed back his chair angrily and stormed out of the room.

'I think we annoyed him.' Cam observed, rather belatedly, as they watched the doors slam shut and Sam rolled her eyes as she got up.

'I better go talk to him.'

'Such a diva.' All of them turned to see Vala shaking back her head and pulling a haughty look before she started giggling once again.

* * *

'Hey Daniel!' Sam called out as she stuck her head round Daniels lab door smiling brightly at him. He simply levelled a glare at her, before ducking his head behind the stack of notes.

She blinked the newly constructed wall between him and the door and pulled a slightly baffled look.

'What's with the barrier of books?' She asked leaning against the side of his desk and looking at him curiously.

'Apparently word has gotten around about my new glasses and people have been popping in all morning.' Daniel gave her a very pointed look and then sighed in aggravation as a petite linguist came in and dropped off a couple of files. All the while blushing at staring at Daniel with ill disguised lust written all over her face.

Sam bit her lip trying not to giggle at Daniel's face as the smitten woman wandered out of his lab.

'It's not funny Sam!'

'Au contraire, mon ami! It's hilarious!' Sam started giggling at the man's exasperated expression and he rolled his eyes as he pulled off his glasses and stared at them.

'I do not get why everyone is so fixated on my glasses. Also, _mon ami?_ You've been hanging out with Jack _waaaay_ too much!' Daniel pointed his glasses at Sam giving her a knowing look before rolling his eyes at his glasses again.

'Hey! You can never spend enough time with me!' Sam and Daniel both turned to see Jack sauntering into the lab. Daniel's jaw dropped as he placed his glass back on his face and he blinked at his friend.

'Wh-what are you doing here?' He exclaimed knocking over his cup of coffee and then scrambling to save his notes behind the great defensive wall. Sam rolled her eyes and Jack wandered over and looked at Daniel judgingly.

'Interesting look. Can't believe it took you so long to get new frames. Not sure if I totally agree with Cassies' opinion of them being 'rad' but it's about time for a change.' He leaned forward narrowing his eyes and tilting his head at him, before looking back at Sam eyes twinkling.

'Darling! Everyone's a buzz about your new look! And- oh _hello_, you are?' Vala bounced into the room before stopping as she took in Jack, standing next to Sam. She looked him up and down appreciatively and Sam shook her head in vague amusement as Daniel let out a noise that she couldn't quite identify.

'Jack O'Neill, you must be Vala. Ahhhh Danny, what have you gotten yourself into?' Jack nodded at her, fiddling slightly with his formal blues cap before aiming Daniel a roguish look that caused Sam to start giggling.

Daniel glared at Sam once again and Vala just looked between the three in confusion.

'What _are_ you doing here? Please tell me it wasn't just to see my glasses.' He aimed one final filthy look at Sam, who shrugged blandly at him, still laughing.

'Fine I won't.' Jack sat up on the desk next to Sam and nudged her smiling knowingly down at her. Vala just bounded around to Daniel and fixed his glasses batting away his protesting hands.

Jack just arched his eyebrow and tilted his head towards the door as Daniel and Vala started squabbling and Sam hopped up and headed out.

He smirked for a moment at her and turned back to Daniel and Vala.

'I have now decided that the new specs are in fact 'rad'. And Vala... be careful... this one has a tendency to like alien women with exotic accents.'

Sam started giggling helplessly as she took in Daniels' terrified face and Vala's wolfish expression as she turned to him in an _'Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally?'_ manner.

Jack started chuckling along with her and they stopped in the middle of the hallway much to the confusion of everyone else on the base. Then again they were wondering when he had arrived, that thought caused Sam to look up at Jack.

'You actually came just to see Daniel's glasses didn't you?' She asked shrewdly narrowing her eyes at the still chuckling man.

'I had another reason.' He blandly responded ruffling his hair slightly.

'Oh?'

'Yeah. Daniel's reaction when he realises that I skipped a meeting with the Prez just to gawk at his face.' Sam sat down in shock as they entered the lab and stared up at the giddy man who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet in sheer demented glee.

'You're not serious Jack.'

'Nah, Hayes saw the picture and nearly ordered me to go. He thanks you for sending it on. And for fiddling with my phone, ensuring I always have reception.' Sam's jaw dropped and she stared at the man and he reached into one of her many cabinets and pulled out a glasses case.

'You hid a pair in here? And I only found out about this 'game' today?' Sam smacked the smug man lightly on the arm.

'Not our fault you never noticed, hey that's one of my yoyos!' He plunged back into one of her cabinets and pulled out the bright yellow toy and began to play with it in delight. Sam just rolled her eyes at the oddities of the man in front of her.

He jumped up unexpectedly and bounded out of the lab in a manner that was oddly reminiscent of Vala.

'Well I best go give these back to Daniel.' He darted out of the room and bounced back a few seconds later with a _'C'mon already Carter!'_ look on his face.

Sam just sighed in aggravation and rolled her eyes obviously at him.

He huffed and placed his crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance.

'Major Generals used to garner more respect y'know.'

'Most Major Generals don't act like children.' She noted as she brushed of a pieced of imaginary lint off one of her legs and staring up at him innocently.

'Did you treat Jacob like this?'

'God no.'

'Now I feel abused.' He mock pouted at her, looking at her indignantly.

'Think of it as payback for the 'sweet little tank top' comment!' She joked getting up and patting his shoulder patronisingly.

'When did we swap normal Carter for evil Sam?'

'I was always evil. I just hid it exceptionally well.' She smiled wickedly at him and he looked at her in annoyance.

'Can you aim your evilness at Daniel or McKay?' Jack all but whined at her and Sam giggled at his response.

'You're more fun. Besides I'm the only Lt. Colonel in the Airforce that can get away with it.' With that she walked out of her lab and headed down the corridor.

Sam continued to laugh as his indignant 'Oy!' carried down the hallway.

* * *

**As if I wouldn't do this! Hahaaaa! This was too much fun! And season 10 is tricky to manage! Things are not just the same...**

**Anyways ammm I'm not sure if they're 'Froot Loops' or actually Fruit Loops but I'm sure I saw the former in an episode so I went with that... If not then whoops? It's not like we have 'em here in Ireland, as far as I know at least.  
**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
**

**And as always read and review! (I've had a bad week... please? Yes I am just that pathetic!)  
**

**(Also nothing other than the idea was mine *tragic sigh*)  
**


End file.
